


A demon's Fate

by Xylune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasy, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylune/pseuds/Xylune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die eigene Position zu festigen ist das Wichtigste, wenn man einen Dämonenklan anführt. Nur ist das an die Wahl des richtigen Partners gekoppelt - keine allzu leichte Aufgabe, wenn man dem eigentlich mehr als abgeneigt ist. | Prideshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe nach Jahren wieder zu Yu-Gi-Oh gefunden. Allerdings nur zur ersten Serie, die einzige, die ich mir ab und an mal angesehen habe. Allerdings habe ich es damals weder mit Yaoi verbunden, noch habe ich es so differenziert betrachtet wie in meinem jetzigen Alter. Ich muss sagen, ich war von Kaiba nicht allzu begeistert damals - sieht man sich das Ganze jedoch nach Jahren an, lernt man ihn zu schätzen. Vielleicht auch, weil ich eine gewisse Schwäche für "solche" Charaktere haben bzw. Antagonisten im weitesten Sinne.  
> Eine englische FF-Autorin hat ihn z.B. mit Aoshi Shinomori aus Kenshin verglichen - ich erdreiste mich allerdings auch, ihn ein wenig mit Sasuke Uchiha zu vergleichen. Sie alle streben nach Stärke und sind tief von der eigenen Vergangenheit beeinflusst auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
> Hinzukommt, dass ich schon immer mal etwas über Dämonen oder Alpha/Beta/Omega Thematiken schreiben wollte. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe eine Schwäche für solche Stories.
> 
> In dem Sinne bedanke ich mich bei vor allem Autoren wie Rosswen, Rekall oder FanofBellaandEdward. die mich mit ihren englischen FFs zu diesem Thema im Laufe der Monate und Jahre unterhalten haben.  
> Und bei jedem, der das hier liest.
> 
> Der Titel "A demon's fate" geht auf den gleichnamigen Song von Within Temptation zurück.

Wider Erwarten konnte er im Prinzip mit dem zufrieden sein, was er in seinen jungen Jahren erreicht hatte. Es war nicht nicht immer leicht gewesen, sich durchzusetzen in einer derart traditionsbewussten Gesellschaft, die aufgrund ihrer Langlebigkeit den Augenblick kaum zu würdigen wusste und sich schwertat, Veränderungen zuzulassen. Er war eine dieser Veränderungen. Nicht nur, dass er unverschämt jung war, als er das Ruder übernahm und zum Oberhaupt des Klans aufstieg - nein, er hatte auch Visionen gehabt und nicht nur versucht, die starren Dogmen, die sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte herauskristallisiert hatten, spürbar aufzuweichen.

  
Beispielsweise war es ihnen nicht erlaubt gewesen, erneut den Bund der Ehe einzugehen - inzwischen konnte man unter bestimmten Umständen eine weitere Partnerschaft beglaubigen lassen. Etwa, wenn der Ehepartner verstorben war.  
Vollends zufrieden war nicht mit seinen Erfolgen, man musste ihm jedoch wohl zugutehalten, dass er eine recht autokratische Erziehung hinter sich hatte und es ihm dementsprechend nicht leicht gefallen war, sich darüber hinwegzusetzen. Natürlich war das etwas, dass er nie gegenüber anderen eingeräumt hätte - seine Vergangenheit stand nicht zur Debatte und er hatte es sich auch nicht nehmenlassen, seinen herrischen Vater anonym zu begraben. An sich eine skandalöse Entscheidung - inzwischen wagten es jedoch nicht einmal die Alteingesessenen mehr, in dieser Hinsicht noch Kritik anzubringen. Niemand erhob einfach so das Wort gegenüber dem jüngsten Herrscher, den die 'Kirin' je hervorgebracht hatten. Zumindest niemand, dem noch etwas daran lag, den nächsten Tag zu erleben.

  
Das mag ein wenig gegensätzlich klingen, aber ihm war seit jeher durchaus bewusst, dass der Zusammenhalt auch an seiner eigenen, gnadenlosen Autorität hing wie an einem seidenen Faden. Zeigte er Schwächen, konnte er sich darauf einstellen, dass einige seine Führungsstärke hinterfragen und sich gegebenenfalls gegen ihn verbünden würden. Etwas, das er unter allen Umständen vermeiden musste.  
Aber auch etwas, das ihn zu einem harten Mann hatte werden lassen, wie sein Bruder ab und an mit einem gewissen Bedauern feststellte.  
Dennoch spürte er, dass in den letzten Monaten die Unzufriedenheit in der Bevölkerung seiner Heimatstadt zugenommen hatte. Jedoch nicht aus Gründen wie der Nahrungsmittelknappheit, einer schlechten Ernte oder rivalisierender Gruppierungen, sondern vielmehr, weil sie begannen, seinen eigenen Lebensstil infrage zu stellen.

  
Er war ein junger Dämon. Ein junger, unvermählter Alphadämon - und das war ein Skandal, der das Geschwätz der Weiber in den Gassen und die feuchtfröhlichen Männerrunden in der Teestube gleichermaßen bewegte. Dazu muss man wissen, dass die meisten Dämonen sich bereits mit dem Einsetzen der Geschlechtsreife einen Partner suchen. Traditionell eine Person, die ihrem Stand und der passenden Kategorie entspricht. Da es sich bei ihm um einen Alpha handelte, kam somit nur ein Betadämon infrage. Dies ging einerseits auf konservative Vorstellungen zurück und andererseits auch auf schlichte, biologische Gründe. Die Verbindung zwischen zwei Alphadämonen oder etwa einem Omega wäre unfruchtbar - was wiederum den gesellschaftlichen Ausschluss und eine Verachtung mit sich zog in den meisten Fällen. Denn selbst wenn man inzwischen davon absah, derart unziemliche Beziehungen mit dem Tod oder Folter zu sanktionieren, so handelte es sich noch lange nicht um etwas, dass im Allgemeinen Volksmund toleriert wurde.

  
Erst recht nicht in seinem Fall. Von ihm wurde nicht nur erwartet, dass er sich mit einem Beta vereinigte, sondern auch, dass es sich um eine tadellose Person handelte aus gutem Hause. Zumeist hatten daher vormalige Herrscher die ehrbaren Töchter und Söhne anderer Klanherrscher geehelicht oder vereinzelt auch Abkömmlinge des Landadels. Jedenfalls wurde ein tadelloser Stammbaum vorausgesetzt - wenn diese Tatsache wohl auch kaum jemand laut benannt hätte.  
Seto selbst, denn so lautete sein Name, betrachtete diese Traditionen mit einer gewissen Ironie, da er selbst über keinerlei Nachweise in Hinblick auf seine direkten Vorfahren verfügte. Vielmehr hatte man ihn in jungen Jahren adoptiert. Wie man es jedoch verschleiert hatte, dass es sich bei ihm und seinem Bruder nicht um die leiblichen Kinder seiner Eltern handelte, konnte er lediglich vermuten. Wahrscheinlich war es jedoch, dass es schlichtweg niemand Lebenden mehr unter ihnen gab, der diese Geschichte zu erzählen vermochte. Zum Glück, konnte man sagen, die Wahrheit hätte ihm jegliche Legitimation und Ansprüche abgesprochen - und dazu war er nicht bereit.

  
Kurzum fühlte er sich mit den Vorstellungen seines Klans konfrontiert, der eine baldige Hochzeit zur Sicherung der Nachfolge erwartete. Inzwischen handelte es sich dabei auch nicht mehr nur um subtile Erwartungen - beinahe täglich stellte man ihm neue, mögliche Partner vor oder bekundete offenes Interesse an seinen unmittelbaren Plänen in naher Zukunft. Gelinde ausgedrückt war er daher ziemlich angesäuert und sein Bruder hatte ihn am Vortag gerade noch davon abhalten können, die Exekution einer übereifrigen Verehrerin anzuordnen. Im Stillen hatte er nichts als Verachtung übrig für sein Gefolge - doch er maß seinem persönlichen Bestreben auch zuviel bei, als dass er dem nicht nachgeben musste. Bald.  
  
*****  
  
  
Auch das Oberhaupt des entfernt benachbarten Seiryuu-Klans sah seiner Vermählung entgegen. Jedoch nicht mit Resignation, Freude oder unverhohlener Wut - sondern mit nackter Angst.  
Man konnte durchaus behaupten, dass die Partnerin, die man für ihn erwählt hätte, eine gute Partie war. Das Mädchen war die Tochter einen langjährigen, engen Beraters, der über jegliche Zweifel erhaben war. Dasselbe galt für die junge Frau, die eine tadellose Erziehung genossen hatte und auch äußerlich zu den erlesenen Schönheiten im Umkreis zählte.

  
Man konnte auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass Atemu, denn so lautete sein Name, erwartet hatte, aus Liebe sicheines Tages zu vermählen. Im Gegenteil, Partnerschaften in höheren Kreisen wurden häufig aus äußerst pragmatischen Gründen geschlossen, die sich oft nur schwerlich mit persönlichen Interessen verbinden ließen. Tatsächlich war es auch nicht so, dass der Anzu, die Auserwählte, nicht schätzte. Im Gegenteil - sie kannten sich seit vielen Jahren und waren im Prinzip miteinander aufgewachsen.  
Dennoch musste er diese Hochzeit mit allen Mitteln verhindern, wenn er keinen Bürgerkrieg oder zumindest einen handfesten Aufstand provozieren wollte. Ihm rannte die Zeit davon.


	2. Hello from the other Side

Ihre Begegnung war alles andere als ein Wink des Schicksals. Im Rahmen des Bestrebens, den Frieden zwischen den unterschiedlichen Klans aufrecht zu erhalten, trafen sich die jeweiligen Anführer alle paar Jahre und tauschten einige, belanglose Worte aus miteinander. In der Regel war es vor allem der ehrwürdige Fürst des Byakko-Klans, der den Vorsitz führte und nicht müde wurde, langatmige Abhandlungen über Ernten, Seidequalität und kürzliche Gesetzesänderungen vorzutragen, während der Rest sich darum bemühte, Haltung zu wahren. Vor allem dann, wenn der Redner sich dazu entschloss, sich nach der Meinung eines frei gewählten Teilnehmers zu erkundigen. In dem Fall war es unabdingbar zumindest ansatzweise über die zuletzt angesprochene Thematik informiert zu sein und bestenfalls war man darüber hinaus in der Lage, irgendeine zustimmende Floskel anzubringen.

 

Seto war ein Meister dieser Technik. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Atemu, dem es äußerst schwer fiel, die Augen auch weiterhin offenzuhalten. Dies war die erste Zusammenkunft dieser Art seit seiner Machtübernahme und er war zwar durchaus bestrebt, das Ansehen seines Klans und des Beraterstabes aufrechtzuerhalten, indem er sich nicht - auch in Hinsicht auf seine offenkundige Unerfahrenheit - blamierte, aber die Schläfrigkeit, die die Debatte in ihm auslöste, war etwas, dem er sich nur schwer zu entziehen vermochte.

 

"Und wie sehen Sie das, Fürst Seiryuu?"

Stumm verfluchte er den Mann, der ihn beim Namen genannt hatte. Dunkel entsinnte er sich, dass sich die vorherige Konversation um die Erhöhung der Reissteuer gedreht hatte, jedoch wusste Atemu keineswegs, wie er dies nun kommentieren sollte. Sicherlich sah er ein, dass Steuern eine Bedeutung hatten und gewissermaßen den Wohlstand sicherten, jedoch spielte es für ihn - im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, dem er die finanzielle Verantwortung übertragen hatte - eine eher untergeordnete Rolle.

 

Zwar konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es seit seiner Geburt festgelegt war, dass er eines Tages zum Herrscher aufsteigen würde, da seine Familie diese Position seit unzähligen Generationen innehatte, jedoch hatte er weder damit gerechnet, dass es so zügig der Fall sein würde, noch, dass er sich mit derart unsinnigen Problematiken beschäftigen musste. Nun gut, ganz so sicher wäre seine Position wohl nicht gewesen, wäre seine Mutter nicht bereits wenige Monate nach seiner Geburt verstorben. Von daher waren ihm auch Geschwister verwehrt geblieben und sein Vater hatte bedauerlicherweise auch den Tag nicht mehr erlebt, an dem es ihm vergönnt gewesen wäre, erneut eine Partnerschaft einzugehen. Falls er das denn gewollt hätte. Wobei es vermutlich kaum um die Interessen seines Vaters gegangen wäre - man hätte ihn vielmehr dazu angehalten.

 

Als er jedoch nach kurzer und schwerer Krankheit das Zeitliche segnete, hatte Atemu keine andere Wahl als umgehend den Platz des Vaters einzunehmen.

"Also", nachdenklich musterte Atemu die Runde, die bis auf den angesprochenen Byakko-Herrscher kaum ein Interesse an seiner Reaktion zu hegen schien, "ich denke, wir werden vorerst auf unserem angestrebten Kurs verweilen."

Keine allzu kreative Antwort, jedoch war er sich relativ sicher, dass sein Zahlmeister derzeit nicht plante, etwas zu verändern.

 

"Vielleicht sollten Sie das noch einmal überdenken", warf plötzlich der junge Mann ein, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß.

"Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme, Fürst-" Ihm war tatsächlich die Klanzugehörigkeit seines Gegenübers entfallen und seine aufkeimende Unruhe half ihm ebenso wenig, diese Lücke zu schließen.

"Kirin", erwiderte Seto mit einem Funken Verachtung, der Atemu beinahe entgangen wäre, "nun, es wird prognostiziert, dass sich der Ertrag künftig aufgrund der genannten Umstände erhöht, was nahelegt, dass höhere Abgaben auch zur Steigerung des allgemeinen Wohlstandes beitragen würden."

In letzter Sekunde sah Atemu davon ab, die Aussage mit "Nicht vielmehr ihrem eigenen Wohlstand?" zu kommentieren. Einen Disput konnte er sich nicht leisten.

"Wir werden darüber beraten", entgegnete er stattdessen lapidar und lehnte sich erneut zurück. Dies nahm wiederum das Oberhaupt des Byakko-Klans zum Anlass, seine montone Rede fortzuführen. Ganz so, als wäre sie zuvor nicht unterbrochen worden.

 

Erst nach weiteren zwei Stunden stand endlich eine langersehnte Pause an, die Atemu nutzte, um die Lebensgeister mit ein wenig Wasser aufzufrischen.

Dabei kramte er auch eine kleine, ovale Flasche hervor und trug einen geringen Teil des Inhalts auf Hals und Handgelenke auf. Plötzlich betrat auch Seto den Raum und Atemu wandte sich missbilligend von ihm ab.  

Bis ihm einfiel, dass sich so ein Verhalten nur schwer entschuldigen lassen würde. Von daher bemühte er sich um einen neutralen Blick, während er sich unauffällig bemühte, die kleine Flasche, die er in der Hand hielt, wieder unter seinem Gewand verschwinden zu lassen.

 

Nun hatte er jedoch nicht mit der Dreistigkeit des Kirins gerechnet, der ihm das Fläschen kurzerhand abnahm, um es nachdenklich zu mustern und schließlich den Verschluss zu öffnen, um daran zu schnuppern.

Atemu fiel es schwer das blanke Entsetzen zurückzuhalten, das sich in seinen Gesichtszügen ausbreitete.

Zunächst hatte Seto gemutmaßt, dass es sich bei dem Inhalt um Rasierwasser oder gar Alkohol handelte, was er zum Anlass genommen hätte, den Neuling ein wenig zu triezen, wohlwissend, dass dieser es nicht wagen würde, sich ihm entgegenzusetzen. Eventuell hatte er damit auch seine eigene Dominanz ein wenig untermauern wollen gegenüber dem Klan des anderen.

 

Mit dem tatsächlichen Inhalt der Flasche hatte er jedoch beileibe nicht gerechnet und die Überraschung in seinen Gesichtszügen offenbarte, wie erstaunt er tatsächlich war. Für gewöhnlich gab es nichts, dass jemanden wie Seto aus der Fassung brachte - im Gegenteil, die perfekte Beherrschung seiner Mimik trug maßgeblich dazu bei, dass andere ihn respektierten und gegebenenfalls auch fürchteten.

Sofort begriff Atemu, dass der andere wusste, worum es sich handelte. Zwar griff er energisch nach der Flasche und ließ sie schnell wieder unterm Stoff seiner Kleidung verschwinden, was man wohl vor allem als Reflexhandlung abtun musste, aber ihm war im Laufe dieser Bewegung auch klar geworden, dass es vorbei war. Einfach so.

Mit leerem Blick ignorierte er den inneren Zwang, der ihn dazu aufforderte, kopflos davonzulaufen oder den Gedanken daran, ob es möglich sei, den anderen kurzerhand umzubringen, ohne dass man es mit ihm hätte in Verbindung bringen können.

 

Sein Restverstand hielt ihn jedoch von der Umsetzung ab.

Es dauerte weitere zwei bis drei Minuten, die Atemu wie Stunden vorkamen, bis auch Seto seinen Schock langsam überwand und ihn mit inzwischen undurchdringlicher Miene musterte.

Dann lachte er. Ein kurzes, trockenes und freudloses Lachen. Wohl nicht, weil ihn das Ganze amüsierte, sondern eher, weil es ihm schwerfiel, das Ganze einzuordnen.  
 

"Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet", räumte er schließlich nach weiteren Augenblicken der Stille ein und verstummte schließlich ganz.

Atemu wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Dafür, dass man ihn soeben im übertragenen Sinne aufs Schafott geführt hatte, war er erstaunlich ruhig geblieben und fühlte sich seltsam leer. Als sei er lediglich ein schweigender Beobachter des Ganzen oder als handele es sich lediglich um einen nächtlichen Alptraum.

"Pheromone", sagte Seto zusammenhanglos und nannte damit das Offensichtliche beim Namen, "was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Gleichgültig starrte Atemu ihn an, während er leise und eventuell auch ein wenig unbewusst, zu sprechen begann: "Das weißt du doch längst."

Die Höflichkeit hatte er abgelegt - sie hatte ihre Bedeutung in den letzten Minuten verloren.

"Bist du wirklich Fürst Seiryuu?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Atemu mit spontan wiederkehrendem Kampfeswillen und unverhohlener Wut. Mochte sein Gegenüber auch seine Position infragestellen, so stellte dennoch niemand ungestraft seine Person infrage.

"Interessant", erwiderte Seto mit spöttischem Unterton, "ich wusste nicht, dass man neuerdings Betas diese Aufgabe übertragt."

Die Stimme des Kirin war kalt und frei von Emotionen - Atemu mochte weder Verachtung noch Enttäuschung zu erkennen. Gleichzeitig war ihm jedoch auch bewusst, dass Seto das Ganze nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

Seit jeher war es einer anderen Gruppe als den Alphas verwehrt geblieben, eine derartige Regentschaft zu besetzen.

 

Wohl auch, weil es ihnen bisher nicht gelungen war, sich von den Instinkten ihrer Rasse loszulösen. Traditionelle Rollenbilder und die Unterwürfigkeit, zu der niedere Gruppierungen angehalten waren, auch, weil es biologisch bisher als sinnvoll und erstrebenswert erachtet worden war, hatten dazu geführt, dass Betas und Omegas im Prinzip Wesen zweiter oder auch dritter Klasse waren. Nicht, dass sie keinerlei Status innehielten als Partner eines entsprechenden Alphas oder im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten, aber letztendlich hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht allzu viel getan.

Atemu führte ein Leben, das von Geburt an eigentlich unerreichbar geblieben wäre. Zumindest gesetzt dem Fall, dass seine Eltern weitere Kinder gehabt oder ihn traditionsgemäß erzogen hätten. Das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen.

Man hatte ihn stattdessen von klein auf, nach dem frühen Tod seiner Mutter, dazu angehalten, sich regelmäßig mit Pheromonen einzureiben, um seine tatsächliche Zugehörigkeit zu verschleiern. Der ausgeprägte Geruchssinn und die unverwechselbaren Duftnoten hätten die Scharade ansonsten schnell beendet.

 

Sein Vater hatte mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollen, dass jemand anderes Anspruch auf den Vorsitz erhob. Einerseits hatte es keinen verwandten Alpha gegeben, dem er das nötige Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte, andererseits wollte er unbedingt einen drohenden Krieg verhindern, den die ungeklärte Frage nach einem Nachfolger unweigerlich herbeigeführt hätte im Zuge seines Ablebens.

 

Nun stand jedoch ein Eklat bevor, den Atemu unbedingt vermeiden musste. Mit welchen Mitteln auch immer.

 

Kurz dachte er erneut darüber nach, das Problem mit Gewalt aus der Welt zu schaffen. Atemu sah Seto jedoch an, dass dieser ihm vermutlich körperlich überlegen war und eine Waffe hatte er ebenso wenig in Reichweite.

Dem Kirin entging hingegen nicht, dass sein Gegenüber fiebrig nach einem Ausweg zu suchen schien aus dieser unglückseligen Affäre. Ihm selbst war auch noch ein wenig unklar, wie er auf die Enthüllung reagieren sollte. Entgegen der allgemeinen Ansichten war es ihm im Grunde gleichgültig, wie andere Klans sich organisierten, sofern es ihn selbst und seine eigene Regentschaft nicht betraf. Ebenso erkannte er jedoch, dass die Situation ihm eine Chance bot, der er sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Macht.

 

Das neuerworbene Wissen zu teilen mochte sicherlich auch einige Möglichkeiten auftun, aber er begriff ebenso, dass es auch zu einer gewissen Instabilität führen konnte über längere Zeit und er letztendlich eventuell einem neuen Klanoberhaupt gegenüberstand, dass ihn nicht breitwillig unterstützen würde. Auch machte er sich keine Illusionen, selbst das Zepter in die Hand zu nehmen. Zumindest nicht auf Basis von militärischer Gewalt. Andere waren in der Hinsicht besser aufgestellt und mögliche Verluste konnten auch kaum als gering eingeschätzt werden. Seto war eine strategisch denkende Person, er neigte nicht dazu, etwas zu überstürzen.

 

Atemu hätte am Liebsten darum gebeten, dass Stillschweigen bewahrt wurde, doch er brachte es nicht über sich, die Worte auszusprechen, die nicht nur seinen Stolz zerschmettert, sondern auch seine Integrität bedroht hätten.

Aber auch wenn er mit Bestimmheit wusste, welche Worte seine Lippen nicht verlassen würden, so war ihm keineswegs klar, wohin ihn das hier führen würde. Nur war ihm sehr deutlich klar, dass das Schicksal in Gestalt von Seto ihn kaum so einfach davonkommen lassen würde. Das hatte ihm die vorangegangene Sitzung durchaus vor Augen geführt. Der junge Herrscher war niemand, der so ein Angebot außer acht lassen würde, wenn es von Nutzen für ihn sein konnte.

"Du solltest nicht so leichtsinnig damit herumfuchteln", brachte Seto schließlich nach einer Weile hervor und startete somit einen zugegebenermaßen etwas ungeschickten Versuch, das Gespräch fortzusetzen.

"Bisher hat es niemand anderes bemerkt", antwortete Atemu defensiv und fasste unbewusst nach der Flasche, um zu überprüfen, ob sie sich auch an ihrem Platz befand.

 

"Abgesehen von mir", stellte Seto trocken fest und nahm sich zum ersten Mal Zeit, seinen Gesprächspartner eingehender zu betrachten. Bei genauerem Hinsehen wirkte er etwas schmächtig, wenn auch die formelle Kleidung und der erlesene Goldschmuck in Verbindung mit den royalen Gesichtszügen, die seit Generationen innerhalb des Klans der Seiryu weitergegeben wurden, keine Zweifel aufkommen ließen, um wen es sich hier handelte. Die so gesehen 'niedere' Geburt war Atemu nicht anzusehen. Wie auch? Äußerlich unterschied man sich kaum. Die wichtigsten Indikatoren waren ureigene Duftstoffe, sogenannte Pheromone und gewisse, biologische Unterschiede, die der Fortpflanzung dienten, jedoch ohne eingehende Untersuchung dem Auge des Betrachters schlichtweg verborgen blieben.  
 

Dunkel entsinnte sich Seto, dass man ihm in jungen Jahren die Unterschiede eingetrichtert hatte im Zuge seiner Ausbildung. Heutzutage erinnerte er sich kaum noch an die expliziten Details - aber er glaubte trotzdem plötzlich zu wissen, dass auch die Augenfarbe eine Rolle spielen konnte.

 

Atemus Iris war eindeutig violett, stellte er fest, als er sich ein wenig vorbeugte und hatte somit keine Färbung, die auf einen Beta hinwies.  
 

"Ist das deine normale Augenfarbe?", erkundigte sich Seto daher ein wenig skeptisch und aus purer Neugierde heraus.

"Nein", erwiderte Atemu nach kurzem Zögern, "die musste ich verbergen."

Nicht, dass es ihm noch etwas gebracht hätte, diese zusätzliche, nichtige Information vorzuenthalten. Mit ein wenig Argwohn betrachtete er nun jedoch seinerseits den Kirin - er verstand nicht, worauf dieser hinauswollte. Es ging hier schließlich nicht um den Austausch von Belanglosigkeiten.  
 

Seine Augen hatten sich wenige Monate nach der Geburt rot gefärbt, eine nicht untypische Farbe für Betas und Omegas. Da sie jedoch Alphas vorenthalten war, hatte man früh damit begonnen, ihm gefärbte Linsen einzusetzen, die er einen großen Teil der Zeit trug, um sich vor etwaigen Enthüllungen zu schützen.

Es fiel Seto schwer, sich ein Urteil zu bilden. Zwar kannte er Atemu kaum und es kümmerte ihn an sich auch nicht weiter, wie dieser lebte, aber er kam nicht darum herum, ihm einen gewissen Respekt für das Leben zu zollen, dass er bis dato geführt haben musste. In ständiger Angst enttarnt zu werden.

Vielleicht hatten sie sogar etwas gemeinsam, wenn er auch bezweifelte, dass Atemus Scheinleben trotz allem mit den eigenen Entbehrungen verglichen werden konnte.

Zudem das keine Rolle spielte.  
 

"Ich werde dich nicht verraten", sagte Seto nach einer Weile und sah mit unterdrückter Belustigung dabei zu, wie sich Atemus Haltung ein wenig entspannte. Kurzzeitig.

"Allerdings", fuhr er nach einigen Sekunden der Stille fort, "werde ich nur Stillschweigen wahren, wenn wir auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen."

 

Für einen Moment entgleisten Atemus Gesichtsszüge und Seto glaubte einen Anflug von Wut in ihnen erkennen zu können. Unbeugsame Verachtung. Unweigerlich lächelte er breit und freudlos.

"Wie soll das aussehen?", hörte sich Atemu letztendlich fragen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, etwaige Obszönitäten zurückhaltend.  
 

"Nun, die Einigkeit bei generellen Abstimmungen sollte wohl selbstreden sein", antwortete Seto mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der keinerlei Diskussionen zuließ, "und auch darüber hinaus bin ich mir sicher, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen werden."

 

Unsicherheit war es, die kurzzeitig von ihm Besitz ergriff, doch Setos Ton und seine Worte ließen nicht darauf schließen, dass hier um unmoralische Angebote ging. Im Gegenteil - selbst, wenn er ihn gewissermaßen erpressen mochte, bezweifelte Atemu dennoch, dass Setos Worte unaufrichtig waren. Wie er zu diesem Schluss kam, konnte er jedoch nur schwer erklären. Es gab keinen rationalen Grund, der ihn zu der Annahme veranlasste, sondern vielmehr ein Gefühl. Etwas, auf das er sich für gewöhnlich verlassen konnte.

"Nun gut, Fürst Kirin", sagte er daher beinahe schon leichthin und ergriff Setos dargebotene Hand, um sie kurz und entschlossen zu schütteln. Unnachgiebig und fest.

 

 

********

 

 

So sehr Seto davon überzeugt war, dass es kein Schicksal gab und das Leben vielmehr eine Aneinanderreihung von Entscheidungen und Zufällen war, die aufeinandertrafen, so glaubte Atemu im Nachhinein doch, dass es sich bei ihrem Zusammentreffen um einen Wink des Schicksals handelte.

 

Welche Überzeugung auch immer der Wahrheit nahekommen mochte, falls es sie denn gab in solchen Fällen, so konnte man wohl dennoch zweifelsohne davon ausgehen, dass es sich um eine Begegnung handelte, die für alle Beteiligten mit einer gewissen Bedeutsamkeit behaftet war. Wenn auch Letzteres nicht immer offensichtlich sein mochte.

 

Beide kehrten nach diesem Treffen in das Leben zurück, dass sie zuvor geführt hatten - und die Angehörigen des Klans und die Berater stellten jeweils mit Wohlwollen fest, dass sich die Restriktionen bei Handelsgeschäften gelockert hatte und das Angebot auf den Märkten im Zuge dessen reichhaltiger wurde. Auch nahm man auf, dass das neue Bündnis die Gesetzgebung maßgeblich beeinflusste und man gar eine Art militärischer Partnerschaft einging. Eine Entwicklung, die andere Klans mit Misstrauen beobachteten - aber es war auch nicht so, dass sie dem etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt hätten. Zumindest nicht, solange kein konkreter Anlass gegeben war.

 

Beide Fürsten waren fortan ein gern gesehener Gast im jeweiligen Anwesen des anderen und manch einer wagte es gar, von einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung zu sprechen, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte im Laufe der letzten Monate. Jedoch wussten diese Personen auch nicht, wie es zu den engen Beziehungen gekommen war und dass es trotz allem ein Austausch war, der vor allem den Kirin zugute kam. Eine Tatsache, die Atemu bisweilen geschickt verschleiert hatte.  
 

So sehr er auch die Abhängigkeit missbilligen mochte, in die er sich begeben hatte, so respektierte er auch Seto und dessen eisernes Verhandlungsgeschick - wie auch dessen Fairness gewissermaßen. Ging es auch vor allem um den eigenen Vorteil, so hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass die teils einseitigen Privilegien keine offensichtlichen Ausmaße annahmen - auch, um keinen Unmut hervorzurufen, der etwaige Nachteile mit sich ziehen konnte.

 

Nach einigen Treffen hatte sich Atemu auch an den Fürsten selbst gewöhnt. Entgegen seiner unnahbaren und beinahe schon bedrohlichen Erscheinung, handelte es sich bei Seto um eine zutiefst nüchterne Person, die zwar teils dazu neigte, ihren Ansichten mit Spott oder beißendem Sarkasmus Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber auch gleichzeitig immer eine gewisse Professionalität wahrte. Auch hinter verschlossenen Türen wurde Atemus Beta-Status nicht thematisiert. Grundsätzlich nicht. Wenn er es auch von vielen Alphas, mit denen er tagtäglich zu tun hatte, gewohnt war, dass diese häufig mit Missachtung oder geringschätzigen Kommentaren auf ihre "niederen" Mitbürger eingingen, selbst wenn sich diese in Hörweit befanden, so konnte er das von Seto nicht behaupten. Es schien für ihn keine Rolle zu spielen und war ihm offenbar gleichgültig.  
 

Tatsächlich konnte man auch nicht behaupten, dass sie sich gut miteinander verstanden. Nicht selten führten sie lautstarke Diskussionen, die auch nach Stunden nicht zwangsläufig zu einem Ende fanden - geschuldet ihrer mangelnden Bereitschaft, nachzugeben. Zudem es Seto zugebenermaßen auch so etwas wie Genugtuung aus diesen fruchtlosen Debatten zog. Zu selten hatte er bisher Leute wie Atemu getroffen, die sich weigerten, einzulenken. Selbst, wenn ihre Beziehung nicht auf Gleichberechtigung aufgebaut sein mochte. Es war der Stolz, die Sturheit, die ihn immer wieder dazu brachten, auf diese sinnfreien, verbalen Schlagabtäusche einzugehen ohne ein Machtwort zu sprechen. Wohlwissend, dass er Atemu lediglich an ihren Deal hätte erinnern müssen.

 

Doch so zerstreuend als das auch sein mochte - kaum war die erste Aufregung hinsichtlich des Bündnisses verfolgen, kehrten die altbekannten Gesprächsthemen wieder und Seto ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich genervt über die Bemühungen seiner Berater äußerte, ihm einen passenden Partner auszuwählen. Vermutlich war es der Müdigkeit und dem Glas Wein geschuldet, dass er diese Sache angesprochen hatte, achtete er doch normalerweise darauf, private Informationen nicht zu teilen. Erst recht nicht mit irgendeinem Bündnispartner.  
 

"Es gibt sicherlich genug Auswahl", erwiderte Atemu darauf. Eine gewisse Attraktivität und die vorteilhafte Machtposition konnte man dem Kirin schließlich kaum absprechen.

"Eher als in deinem Fall", schnaubte Seto leichthin, wobei ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass das wirklich ein Problem sein musste.  
 

"Man würde gern meine Verlobung mit meiner Freundin seit Kindertagen in nächster Zeit verkünden", antwortete Atemu und es fiel ihm schwer, nicht auch etwas Wehmut in der Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen. Selbst wenn der Anzu bereits sehr lange kannte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, ihr eine Scheinbeziehung aufzudrücken, die nicht funktionieren konnte. Ebenso wenig, wie er sich vorstellen konnte, sie mit ins Vertrauen zu ziehen.  
 

"Sie weiß es nicht?", erkundigte sich Seto ein wenig verwundert.

"Nein, niemand weiß es." Man hatte ihm immer eingeschärft, es geheimzuhalten. Vor jedem. Denn letztendlich wusste man nie, ob man jemandem wirklich vertrauen konnte in Hinblick auf derart brisante Informationen. Teils ertappte sich Atemu dabei, fast schon ein wenig erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass Seto um sein Geheimnis wusste. Nicht, weil er ein enger Vertrauter gewesen wäre, sondern um wenigstens noch eine lebende Person zu kennen, die diese Bürde indirekt mit ihm teilte.  
 

"Das wird nicht leicht", stellte Seto fest und stellte das leere Glas auf dem nahen, goldverzierten Tisch ab. Wirkte Atemus Anwesen zum Teil auch ein wenig altbacken, so musste Seto doch zugeben, dass es geschmackvoll eingerichtet war und den Reichtum und die Bedeutung des Klans deutlich wiederspiegelte, wenn man es auch nicht als protzig deklarieren konnte.  
 

"Sofern mir nicht einfällt, weshalb ich als Jungfer sterben sollte, wird es unmöglich", seufzte er leise.

Dann besann sich Atemu eines Besseren und lehnte sich aufrecht zurück.

"Eventuell gibt es auch eine andere Lösung", sagte Seto nach einer Weile, in der jeder den eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte.  
 

Atemu blickte auf.


End file.
